User talk:Angela
Hello I just dropped in (of course, from the "original wikipedia") to salute you and your team for gving the world a wide wide wide ... window. Regards. --Bhadani 11:54, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Hello! I've been working on the List of participating bloggers to try and get some sort of community page where people can see other people and learn about them. I think a lot of Campaigns Wikia is going to be about people with agendas making friends with lots of different people with lots of different opinions because they're all working on "their issue" in this big place. So meet and greet seems important to me. Some people add themselves to the list... and you're the most edit contributing person that I've run across other than Chad so I thought you were definitely worth telling everyone about :-) Don't be a stranger! Also, I don't know about anyone else, but for me the template is reporting an error rather than showing content. I can't remember where, but I've been poking around other user pages and remember seeing someone whose user page *and* edit page were messed up in the same way. - JenniferForUnity 19:19, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm aware that the shared templates aren't working on all wikis right now, but thanks for pointing it out anyway. Angela (talk) 22:29, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Wadson Hi Angela, I support giving User:Waldsen admin on English Campaigns as well as Spanish. Chadlupkes 23:58, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Project: namespace Hi! I justed wanted to remind you to please look into the reason for having changed the project namespace to Central Campaign Wikia:. We've had some confusions over that issue. On wikipedia, the project namespace is Wikipedia:, maybe a more direct name for Campaigns Wikia's project namespace would be Campaigns Wikia: --ШΔLÐSΣИ 22:10, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll ask the techteam since only they could have changed it. I assumed it was someone on this wiki who requested it, but I don't know who. Angela (talk) 20:05, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Is there a way to add namespaces to the dropdown menu? That way we could easily access both "Project namespaces" until one is eliminated. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 16:31, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::Not without creating a new namespace, but it's not easy to do that with pages already in it. Angela (talk) 20:05, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Hi! I thought you should know of the existence of a proposed policy: Campaigns Wikia:Requests for Adminship. What is your opinion? Ultimately, bureaucrats promote users, so we need some input from you! Thanks! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:33, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate the support. Chadlupkes 13:31, 29 August 2006 (UTC) www.normlsask.cjb.net I've created a Spam-whitelist so www.normlsask.cjb.net can be linked to. Angela talk 18:20, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi. Thanks, but it seems that the whitelist is only for campaigns.wikia.com . I need the whitelist for cannabis.wikia.com . I got the spam filter message again when I tried to add the link just now. --Timeshifter 22:27, 10 June 2007 (UTC)